This invention relates generally to the art of amusement devices and more particularly to a portable flotation amusement device.
Various amusement devices exist within the prior art wherein the flotation of participants is utilized as a means of entertainment. One such device is frequently referred to a tunnel of love wherein a boat is moved through a channel at a permanent location with the participants in the boat not having to assist in propulsion of the boat. Various entertainment devices designed for children embody boat structures which are moved seriatim through a tank device by a mechanical attachment.
There has, however, not been in existence an amusement device designed for children wherein the participants experience the instability associated with pure flotation while simultaneously being free of the perils normally associated with such instability.